My Heaven
by park baekhyun
Summary: Bagaimana jika KAMU berkasmaran dengan salah satu member EXO kesukaan mu yang bernama baekhyun? dan bagaimana jika KAMU terlibat cinta segitiga bersama jongin yang juga salah satu orang yang kau suka di EXO? bagaimana ceritanya? READ THIS! DONT FORGET TO REVIEWS! -youbaek-youkai-


**hi welcome to my ! **

**maaf gak bisa ngelanjutin ff "So Lucky To Have You" nya. ff nya masih dalam masa pembuatan. mungkin sebentar lagi akan ku publish. oke enjoy ya sama ff ku ini! maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet. ff ini juga asli dari otak ku ya, maaf kalau ada ff yang persis seperti milikku,namun aku SAMA SEKALI TIDAK mengcopas atau apapun. oke happy reading!**

**My Heaven**

**cast : byun baekhyun - Girls(you)(OC) - kim Jongin**

**other cast : cari sendiri/?**

**rated : T**

**genre : romance,angst**

**length : chaptered ( 1 of ? )**

**pair : youbaek - youkai (?)**

**NO COPAS NO BASH DONT LIKE DONT READ**

- YOU POV -

Aku berjalan secara perlahan di atas trotoar kota seoul sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang ku dengar lewat _**earphone **_putih ku. Mood ku sedang baik saat ini,saking baiknya orang yang tidak ku kenalpun akan ku sapa dengan nada yang ku buat menyenangkan. Terkadang mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh,namun apa peduliku? aku berusaha menjadi rakyat yang baik.

Sedang asik-asik nya berjalan dan menikmati indahnya sore kota seoul,Mataku secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah gedung yang sangat tidak asing di mataku. aku langsung menghentikan langkah ku secara tiba-tiba sehingga terasa punggungku seperti di hantam sesuatu. Terdengar jelas seseorang memarahiku. Apakah orang yang menghantamku adalah korban ku? korban karna aku berhenti secara mendadak? ah ya... kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Orang yang memarahiku itu sama sekali tidak ku pedulikan. mulutku terasa berat hanya untuk mengatakan kata "maaf". karna mata,otak,dan organ-organ di tubuhku benar-benar sudah terkunci pada gedung itu. Gedung yang hampir tidak pernah sepi. dan Gedung itu juga yang menampung _**boyband**_ favorite ku. Itu adalah gedung dari Agency SMentertainment. dan _**boyband**_kesukaan ku adalah EXO. mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui boyband itu. boyband yang sudah cukup mendunia.

Gedung itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sebenarnya melakukan hal yang agak tidak berguna. mereka itu fans beratnya EXO. mereka rela panas panasan,kedinginan,dimarahi masyarakat karna itu mengganggu,meluangkan waktu berharga mereka dan lain-lain hanya untuk menunggu idola mereka. _**well... **_aku hargai kesabaran dan ketangguhan mereka. aku sebagai fans EXO bisa saja seperti itu. namun aku tidak mau,takut _image _ku sebagai fans dan di mata para member EXO itu runtuh. Aku sebenarnya sama seperti mereka,namun aku tidak ingin benar-benar ingin seperti mereka.

aku mematikan lagu yang sedang ku dengarkan dan ku turunkan _**earphone**_ ku hingga menggantung di leher. Aku memperhatikan para fans itu,aku heran dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka niat sekali bertemu dengan idolanya? Lihat mereka,banyak dari mereka yang mendandankan wajah mereka yang terbilang -sangat- menor untuk anak seusia mereka. Bedak tebal,**_eyeshadow_** yang tebal,_**eyeliner** _yang tak kalah tebal,**_lipstik_** merah pekat. astaga aku tidak tau apa yang mereka fikirkan. bukankan Dengan makeup seperti itu mereka seperti 10 tahun lebih tua? dan bukankah itu akan membuat member EXO salah sangka? kenapa fansnya lebih banyak ahjumma ahjumma berdandan menor yang menjadi fansnya. aku terkekeh pelan dengan apa yang aku fikirkan sendiri. ada beberapa orang yang membawa _banner _yang bertuliskan "EXO" "I LOVE YOU EXO" "I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN" dan... tunggu? _banner _apa itu? "I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN"? hey yang benar saja,baekhyun itu miliku?! ah.. hm maaf,sebenarnya aku agak egois untuk masalah ini. aku fans beratnya byun baekhyun atau baekhyun itu. aku sangat menyukainya ah bahkan mungkin aku sudah mencintai nya. HAHAHA konyol. tapi,itu mungkin memang benar. Aku mengerang pelan dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda,dari pada aku mengurus orang-orang kurang kerjaan seperti itu,lebih baik aku pergi ketaman biasa dimana tempat itu selalu aku jadikan tempat inspirasi ku. aku selalu membuat fanfiction dan selalu ku post ke _blogger _ataus situsku yang lainnya. Mengingat taman itu,aku langsung menyungging kan senyum manis ku. Dengan yakin aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku.

Namun,langsung ku urungkan niat ku karna aku melihat 2 mobil Van berwarna hitam datang dan berpakir manis di tempat parkir gedung SMent itu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangku ke 2 mobil itu tanpa berkedip. Terlihat seorang fans yang berdandan menor berteriak ke pada fans yang lain kalau objek yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung mengerubuni mobil itu dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan itu sangat membuat telinga sakit. Aku sedikit menyipitkan sebelah mataku dan mengelus lembut kuping Telinga ku. Teriakan mereka benar-benar seperti ingin membuat ku tuli dengan perlahan. Bagaimana dengan para member EXO yang hampir setiap hari mendengarkan teriakan itu? apa jangan-jangan pendengaran member EXO mulai memudar karna teriakan orang-orang aneh itu? hah semoga saja pemikiran ku itu tidak benar.

Teriakan para fans itu semakin melengking setelah pintu Van itu terbuka. Aku yang terkaget dengan teriakan itu langsung membuyarkan ku dari fikiran aneh ku. Terlihat SANGAT jelas para member EXO turun secara perlahan dan satu persatu.

Van 1 terlihat 6 orang member exo yang keluar. seperti Sehun,Luhan,Chanyeol,Suho,Xiumin dan Kris

sedangkan Van 2 terlihat 6 orang selanjutnya. seperti Lay,Tao,KyungSoo,Kai,Chen dan... Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat baekhyun. Aku sudah sangat sering melihatnya dari Konser-Konsernya maupun Out-SMent building atau In-SMent Building.

Aku melihat baekhyun seperti kesusahan melewati kerumunan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. rasanya ingin sekali aku jambak rambut mereka dan ku jauhkan dari baekhyun agar baekhyun dapat berjalan dengan bebas masuk ke dalam Gedung SMent. Tapi aku belum cukup berani untuk melakukannya. Tidak mungkin 1 lawan BANYAKNYA FANS YANG TIDAK TERHITUNG itu. bisa-bisa aku meninggal di tempat.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Di sela-sela aku mengerucutkan bibirku,aku sedikit melirik ke arah baekhyun. Mata ku sedikit membulat tpi tetap dalam keadaan bibir yang mengerucut. Baekhyun melihat ke arah ku dan tersenyum. terlihat iya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan ku. Melihat itu aku cukup kaget dan kesal. aku semakin mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengacak rambut ku pelan. Ku lirik lagi ke arah baekhyun yang masih melihat ke arah ku. Ia semakin terkekeh dan tersenyum manis ke arah ku. Aku membalas senyum nya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya. beberapa fans berdandan menor itu melihat ku dengan tatapan tidak suka. tapi apa peduliku? aku tetap ber- _**eye contact**_ dengan nya. namun tak lama baekhyun di dorong dengan sang managernya dan menyuruhnya masuk. aku sedikit cemberut karna melihat manager menyebalkan itu. Namun wajah cemberutku langsung hilang setelah melihat baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. wajahku merona dan membalas lambai-an dan senyumannya.

aku memegang pipiku yang merona. Aku tetap tidak memperdulikan tatapan fans menor itu kepadaku. Aku pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ku ketaman yang memang tidak jauh dari SMent Building ini

**TBC**

**Hai! maaf kalau endnya ngegantung atau terlalu pendek. mentok masa/? nanti deh secepatnya akan ku lanjutkan ke chapt selanjutnya yang lebih panjang. asalkan kalian me-review ff ini:-) oke thanks for reading! dont forget to reviews**


End file.
